fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Information Stupor Highway
|previous=Deja Vu |next=Scary Godparents }} Information Stupor Highway is the twenty-third episode of Season 2. It is a full length episode involving the Internet. Plot Timmy Turner wants to ask Trixie Tang to the school dance, so he writes her an e-mail. However, when Cosmo and Timmy's parents add their own "improvements" to the letter and send it, Timmy must venture into the Internet to retrieve it before it reaches Trixie's computer. Meanwhile, Mr. Crocker hacks into Timmy's computer and devises an elaborate scheme to record existence of fairy godparents. Synopsis Timmy Turner is writing an e-mail to Trixie Tang, asking her to go to the dance with him because he is the least handsome guy at school and she will look good next to him in comparison. Cosmo and Wanda laugh at him while Timmy gripes that he cannot write a good e-mail for Trixie. Cosmo says that he should write a threatening letter instead, and writes that Timmy has Trixie's parents held hostage and will not release them unless she goes to the dance with him. Mr. and Mrs. Turner barge in and notice Timmy's e-mail, stating that threatening letters is how they met. They "help" Timmy by adding onto his e-mail, including more threats, and lots of "gooey stuff". Timmy's parents leave, and Cosmo and Wanda admire Timmy's "threatmantic" e-mail. Timmy does not want to send the e-mail because it's too mushy, and he cannot tell Trixie what he feels even though his love her burns like the "white hot intensity of a thousand suns". Timmy's dad overhears this, adds this last line to the e-mail, and sends it, much to Timmy's horror. Acting quickly, Timmy wishes for the e-mail to be returned. Unfortunately for him, the love letter falls under part of Da Rules that state that magic cannot interfere with true love. Timmy realizes there is only one other thing he can do, retrieve the e-mail from the internet himself. He wishes that he was inside the internet, and a poof of magic later, Timmy is now inside his computer screen. While he leaves to find the letter, Timmy tells Cosmo and Wanda to stay behind and guard the computer from any more stupid e-mails by his father. Then Wanda attaches Timmy to an e-mail and sends him. Timmy surfs through the internet, and spots an e-mail. He grabs onto it and is pulled inside A.J.'s computer, the e-mail was really from the President thanking A.J. for donating the government his brain cells for a cloning project. Timmy eavesdrops on A.J. talking to a man, presumably from the government, about creating a satellite capable of ending world hunger. After A.J. gets his thank you, and a hefty transfer to his bank account, he returns to his computer and notices that his e-mail was opened without him touching it. A.J. suspects a virus, and notices the small Timmy icon on his computer. Before he is able to delete Timmy however, A.J.'s mother calls him. A.J. presses a button which hides all of his lab equipment as his mother barges into the room. Timmy continues surfing through the web. In cyberspace, he can be anywhere in the world in a moment's notice. He ends up in Australia, where a little girl notices him and thinks hes a virus on her computer. She tries to get rid of him by throwing a boomerang at the computer. Timmy ends up in Africa and stumbles upon a super secret advanced society of talking gorillas. Timmy then ends up in a computer with Chinese characters and believes he is as far away from home as possible, although he was really at a Chinese restaurant located directly across the street from his house. Mr. Turner is there ordering food, he also gets a fortune cookie which tells him that he will violate his son's privacy today. Not wanting to let Confucius down, Mr. Turner returns home and smashes his son's door down with a battering ram. Cosmo and Wanda hide in the bathroom, and manage to drive off Mr. Turner after Wanda pulls Cosmo's finger. Inside the internet, Timmy continues his search for Trixie's computer. At Trixie's house, she receives Timmy's e-mail, but before she can open it, her father smashes down her door with a battering ram to give her the phone. Timmy encounters a computer with tons of fairy pictures inside of it, and the website fairies'R'real.wand, and is then downloaded into a computer. He realizes that he is in Mr. Crocker's computer. Timmy looks on disturbingly as Mr. Crocker rants to himself about fairies, before his mother barges into his room and makes him model in a red dress. Although Mr. Crocker thinks no one can see him, Timmy saves the recording off Mr. Crocker in a dress, causing Timmy to ping. Mr. Crocker hears the noise and rushes to his computer, and instead of believing it to be a hacker or a virus like everyone, he instead correctly deduces that a child wished himself into a computer with fairies. Mr. Crocker activates a computer program which traces the data back to the source: Timmy's computer. The Crocker virus begins to record what Cosmo and Wanda were doing at the time, they don't realize they are being watched and decide to have a "magic fight". The program sends back a recording of Cosmo and Wanda to Crocker, who cheers that he has found existence of fairies, causing him to rip the dress he was wearing. Mr. Crocker prepares to send the video recording of Cosmo and Wanda to every computer in the world, thereby proving fairies exist. Lucky, his computer is so slow that it takes forever just to upload the video to the internet, so much that the progress bar actually goes backward. Back inside the internet, Timmy searches through a mass of e-mails but cannot find his. He ends up inside a chat room conversation between Trixie and Veronica. While attempting to get his e-mail from Trixie's computer, he is stuck on an instant message and sent to Veronica's computer. Inside her room is nothing but photographs and dolls of Trixie, although Veronica prefers to smash the dolls of her friend, and scream at her mother to refer to her as Trixie. Needing to get back to Trixie's computer, Timmy manipulates the text message Veronica is sending to Trixie so that it reads "Do you think Timmy Turner is neat?", and sends himself back to Trixie's computer. Trixie responds to the message with "Why, do you?", to which Veronica replies to herself that she loves Timmy with the burning white hot intensity of a thousand suns, but she "cannot tell Trixie that" and denies it, calling Timmy gross instead. Timmy frets that the crazy friend likes him but Trixie doesn't, before the text message returns him to Trixie's computer. Timmy grabs his e-mail and rushes back into the internet to return home. Timmy is pleased that he finally made a wish that didn't result in horrible consequences. But when he returns to his computer, he realizes that Mr. Crocker has been recording his fairies the whole time. Wanda tells Timmy not to reveal himself, as long as Mr. Crocker doesn't know who's' fairies they are, they will not have to go away forever. Timmy tells his fairies to turn the computer off. Cosmo does so by blowing up the computer. Timmy chases Mr. Crocker's video footage back into the internet, and back to Mr. Crocker's computer. However, this time Mr. Crocker is waiting for him, and sends a number of virus kill-programs after the "pink-hatted computer virus" infecting his computer. Timmy is chased through the internet by green mechanical looking Crocker heads. At Timmy's house, Cosmo and Wanda disguise themselves as Timmy and ask Mr. Turner to fix the computer. He does so by combining a television, milk crate, light bulb, type writer, and sewing machine into a computer powered by Eddie, Timmy's gerbil. In the internet, Timmy loses most of the Crocker viruses after him by tricking them into running into a low bandwidth (connection speed) zone, represented by a thin tube that the Crocker heads get stuck in, although one still manages to escape and continues to chase Timmy who reaches the "central hub of the internet" where the footage of his fairies is about to be sent to every computer on the globe. Mr. Crocker's footage of Cosmo and Wanda is nearly uploaded, Timmy flies through it and the Crocker virus chases him through another portion, erasing part of the footage. Timmy realizes he can delete the video this way, and leads the Crocker virus back across the footage. The virus munches the data, deleting all of it. Mr. Crocker's progress bar begins to go backward again and he screams, having been foiled yet again. The Crocker virus explodes after eating all of the video footage, and the upload is aborted. At Timmy's house, Eddie is too tired to run anymore, so Wanda turns Cosmo into another gerbil. He hesitates, so Wanda turns into a cat causing Cosmo to run frantically in the wheel. Mr. Crocker tries to find the video on his computer so he can send it again, but Timmy appears and sends the video of Mr. Crocker in a dress to every computer in the world. The video appears everywhere, in Africa, Australia, and Times Square New York. The entire world shakes from the laughter. Mr. Crocker wonders if the humiliation could get any worse, when another battering room bashes down his door. This time it's A.J. with a bunch of federal agents, A.J. says he traced the source of the virus back to Mr. Crocker. Denzel is dragged away while his mother cries "Where did I go wrong!?". Timmy gets back to his computer and returns to the real world, holding the e-mail now in letter form. His father barges in and notices the picture of Mr. Crocker and tells Timmy he is not supposed to be on those sorts of websites. Timmy explains that it is his teacher, and Mr. Turner comments that he does look good in a dress. At the school dance, Timmy is alone but he is happy he had such an amazing adventure on the internet. He foolishly brought the threatmantic letter with him, and Trixie grabs it out of his hand while he is gloating. She reads the letter and was infatuated with it. However, she stated that if Timmy wanted to go out with her other than that he thought she was prettier than his mom, she would've gone out with him and creeped out by it, so she called security as security kicked Timmy out, but he is happy she liked it and creeped her out at the same time. Veronica grabs the letter and reads it, thinking its for her, and she admits her love to Timmy, who tells her its for Trixie to which she replies, "I AM TRIXIE!" before a computer cursor grabs her and tosses her into a nearby trash bin. Cosmo and Wanda are back at Timmy's house with his makeshift computer, having done the deed for Timmy who waves at them and thanks them. External links * Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 2